Lost Souls
by stormwind2017
Summary: There is one law on the Isle of the Lost Don't fall in Love or you will pay the ultimate price! can VK 's Harry, Carlos ,Evie And Uma change that or will Harry it's latest Victim after he Runs away from Auradon Prep and returns to the Isle after giving Uma the wrong idea about him and Evie.
1. Preview

Harry is in love with Uma but doesn't know how too go about asking her out after he, Carlos,Evie and Uma are given the opportunity leave the Isle where falling in love is punishable by death and attend Auradon Prep where anything is possible. so he asks Evie to help him with dating advice but Uma catches him and thinks that he is asking Evie out and starts dating Jay . Harry is devastated and runs away from the Safety of Auradon Prep and return s to the Isle. will he become the latest victim of the cruel Law or will he Beat the odds.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry! you've been stealin my eye shadow and eye liner again you little Freak HAVEN'T YOU!! Carlos De vil heard a female voice yell as someone vame running down the pier towards him from the direction of where the shouting was comming from and the figure whiped passed him grabbing his arm as it did pulled him along as it did Carlos relised that it was his best friend Harrison Hook ( AKA Harry) too his freinds .

Hi! he said as he forced Carlos too run along with him .Hi your self do you always have too mess with Harriet ? and frankly isn't normal for a 16 year old BOY too be wearing his older sisters make up Harry! everyone at Auradon Prep is going think that you are Gay ! you do know that don't you?!. Carlos said.

Although he didn't really think that anyone thought That Harry was gay which he wasn't infact Carlos knew that Harry had a massive crush on one of their female friends Uma for years. it was just that it was illegal for anyone teenagers included to fall in love. Anyone doing so would get killed. So Harry hadn't dared to even tell Uma that he likes her for fear of being killed.

But By exstradenary luck He, Carlos, Uma And Evie had been offered the chance too attend Auradon Prep in Auradon and didn't have any laws against love or dating .So needless to say Harry immediately accepted his invite now he just had too figure out how to ask her out when they got Auradon Prep the car was coming from Auradon too collect them later that night.

And then he'd be able to ask her without a death penalty .

A few hours Later Harry, Uma, Carlos and Evie all got into the limo that had come from Auradon Prep too collect them and they were soon their way across the barrier and driving cross the magical bridge towards Auradon Prep and a new life for the four of them.

"So what do you think our new school is going to be like Harry heard Evie ask Carlos and saw Carlos Who was happierly sampling the chocolate and candy that were on a small snack bar shelve set into the back of the limo shugged and said i don't know but it's going too be so much better than serpent Prep if it has food like this".

"Okay so now we all know what Carlos is most looking forward to" Evie said a with laugh. but about you two she asked Harry and Uma.

The freedom too be a normal Teenager and not have too worry about the law about not falling in love Harry thought to himself.But he said " i m looking forward to being free of my dad" .

What about you Uma Evie asked her Uma shugged and said "i guess i'm looking forward to having wait table in moms fish and chip for the rest of my life". what about you Evie Uma asked her Evie sighed and said "not having pretend to be a brainless air head".

An hour later they arrived at Auradon Prep and the four them had met the schools headmistress fairy Godmother and Prince Benjamin and had being shown where their dorm rooms were. And they were now unpacking their clothes .

Harry and Carlos had been roomed together and Harry couldn't help but wonder if all of the dorm rooms had huge TV's and game systems.

Mean while in Uma and Evie' s Dorm Room

"So I noticed that boy Doug who helped Ben show us around couldn't keep his eyes off you Evie" Uma said to her friend. Evie smiled shyly and said "he seems nice" then she added "he's asked me go with him to the party that Ben was talking about on Saturday".

Uma raise an eyebrow and said" that was quick work when did he do that" ? Evie blushed and replied "while Ben was showing us the dinning hall". "So are you going to go too the party with him on Saturday then?" Uma asked her,

Evie Smiled and nodded.

Then Evie said "what about you Uma has anyone asked you too the party yet?" Uma smile sadly and said "no the only person who i want too ask me still only sees me as a friend sadly!" Evie sighed and said "so Harry still hasn't got up the nerve to ask you out ?"

Uma Shook her head and said "i though onice we came here too Auradon that he would , but as of yet he hasn't said a word too me".

"Aww well may he's waiting for the right time to ask you out ,i mean we've only been here in Auradon a little while so maybe he just needs a little time" Evie told her. Uma smiled sadly and said " yes maybe your right Evie ".


	3. Chapter 2

At The Party Two Days Later

Harry looked around the room and finally spotted the person that he had come here looking for Evie ! he needed to ask her advise on how too get out of the Friend zone with Uma and ask her out! Because he had no idea how to do so.

"Evie "he called out as he made his way over to where she was talking too Carlos , Ben , Ben's girlfriend and Doug ,Evie heard him and waved him over to them.

When he reached them she said" Harry have you met Ben' s girlfriend Mal yet " So he made small talk with Ben,Mal and Doug for a little while until he saw Uma arrive at party. Then he grabbed Evie's arm and said softly " i need to talk too you" she nodded then he turned to the others and said" can i borrow Evie for little while" and then he hurried off towards the doors that led out into the garden with Evie in tow.

"Urm what was that all about " Mal asked Ben .Ben shugged and said " i'm not sure but i think that has something too with the girl who is heading our way". A moment Later Uma joined them and said " Hey Doug wheres Evie ? i though you she were coming to the party together".

"We did " Doug replied "but your friend Harry came over and asked if he could borrow her for a little while ,he said that he needed to talk to her".Then he added " they headed towards the garden" Uma.

" Oh okay does anyone know where Carlos has got too as i need to talk too him "Uma asked now. " i saw him heading to the kitchen with Jane about five minutes ago " Mal told her. Uma nodded and headed off in search of Carlos.

Meanwhile With Harry and Evie In The Garden

"Okay Harry what did you want to talk to me about" Evie asked him asked as he let go of her arm and they sat down on one of the garden benches. " Evie i need your help and advice i want too ask Uma out ,but i don't know how best to go about doing so" he said now.

Evie smile and said "well you could just ask her and see if she says yes Harry". Harry shooked his head and told her that he wanted do something special, but he wasn't sure what Uma would like!

Meanwhile indoors Uma had no luck in locating Carlos or Jane so she decided to wander out too the garden and see if they were out there. So she excited the party and walked down along one of the garden pathes, she had been walking for maybe two minutes.

When she saw two very familiar figures sitting on a bench just ahead of her a little way the path.But still far enough away that she couldn't hear what they were talking about were Harry and Evie! and they were sitting very close to together , suddenly Harry leaned forward and ... Uma turned away feeling sick too her stomach .

How COULD THEY DO THIS!? too DOUG! TOO ME?! Uma thought angerly as she bolted back the way she had come before Harry or Evie spotted her. As she ran up path to the party she ran SMACK! into Carlos who had been coming to find her after Doug had told him that she was looking for him.

"Woah steady on there Uma !" he said then saw how upset Uma was and added "what's happened"? At him saying this Uma broke in tears and told Carlos what she had seen.

Meanwhile Harry and Evie were still very unaware of the scene that waited them back the party. Five minutes later they returned too be met with very angry stares from Çarlos , Uma and Doug.

"Hi guys what's going on"? Evie asked to them ."How could you Evie !? i thought that you were different "Doug said brokenly and left without another word too her. Evie stared after him confused.

"Wow that was a bit harsh " Harry said softly at this Uma rounded on him and said "Harsh? HARSH!! is what you did Harry" ! and ran off towards the dorm rooms."Okay do you want to tell me and Evie what's gone on while we've been in garden"? Harry asked his friend.

But Carlos just gave Harry and Evie a descussed look and tried to leave but Harry caught him by the arm and said "spill NOW"! and Carlos told them everything, and when he was done Evie said "they don't really believe that Harry and I would really do that do They?!"

Carlos sighed and said " Evie if i were you i'd go and find Doug and explain what really happened out in the garden!" Evie nodded and hurried off to look for Doug. Then Carlos turned too Harry and said " and you need to find Uma and do some serious damage control or your going lose her for good"!!

Harry bit his lip knowing that Carlos was right if he didn't find Uma and do major damage control and explaining NOW! she would most likely never give him another chance too do so! So Harry decided go and try and explain too Uma before it was too late.

But when he reached Uma's dorm room she wouldn't open the and they ended up having a major argument though her closed and locked down room door .so Harry decided to let her calm down and then try to talk too her the next day when she had calmed down.

So he returned to his and Carlos' s dorm room not in the best of moods, and Carlos wisely did not ask any questions about how it went.


	4. Chapter 3

Harry And Carlos's Dorm Room 3 Days Later

Uma still refused too listen too him and Harry was staring to get annoyed. He had tried more onice too explain that he and Evie are just friends,but eveytime Harry tried to explain it would just end in a fight and Uma would slam her dorm room door in his face.

That afternoon Harry decided to make one last attempt at lunch time to get Uma to listen too him. But when he went to confront her in dinning hall he found out from Carlos that Jay one of Ben's had asked her out during history class that morning and that Uma had a agreed to the date that was the last straw for Harry.

He had finally had enough and he lost it in front of everyone and he had proceeded to try and beat Jay too death after having ,one of the worst fights he had with Uma onice again he had said and done the wrong thing in her book.

So he was now in his and Carlos's dorm room packing too leave Auradon later that night and return to the isle. when everyone was asleep. Not that Uma would care as she was to wrapped in dating Jay it would seem Harry thought bitterly.

Harry knew that Carlos and Evie would try to talk him out of going back to the isle if they found out that he was leaving Auradon prep. So he hid his now fully packed bag under his bed,and went down to dinner.

Meanwhile In The Dinning hall

Evie ,Doug and Carlos watched Uma , Jay ,Ben and Mal laughing about something at another table . Evie sighed and said " I never thought coming Auradon Prep would mean Uma would ditch us !"

Carlos shook his head sadly and said " I guess that she' s decided to replace Harry, but i never thought that she'd dump us too ." As he said this the whole dinning suddenly erupted in shouting and the sound of some one being knoked into a wall and chaos ensued.

As the Adults tried to get some of order back Evie , Carlos and Doug heard Uma's voice say "Harry! what the hell do you think you are doing? let Jay go NOW!" then they saw their had Jay pinned against the wall with the lethally sharp tip of the hook that Harry always carried with him pressed against Jay's throat.


End file.
